Solo dos palabras: Te deseo
by KotoriUchiha666
Summary: Esta es una coleccion de oneshot a pedido. El primero es uno de la pareja de Naruko x Kakashi. el titulo de este es te deseo. Habran muchos mas bah dependiendo de las criticas y sugerencias. Espero les guste ya que seran en su mayoria lemon.


_**Dos palabras: Te deseo**_

Declamier los personajes de Naruto no me pertenece, les perten4ece a su creado Masashi Kishimoto solo la historia es mía. Esta historia es sin fines de lucro por lo que se pide no copiar ni hacer adaptaciones.

Advertencia: contenido R 18

Parejas: Naruko x Kakashi.

En este fic ocurrirá en el tiempo en que Sasuke se va de la aldea por lo que el protagonista o mejor dicho la protagonista contara con la misma edad que en la serio de NS. No tengo la más pancha idea si lo hare largo o corto o si serán una series de one shot de Naruko x cualquiera de los personajes de Naruto como vayan pidiendo. Eso lo veré si les van gustando, o si me canso. En todo caso espero que disfruten de la lectura.

La lluvia caía con todas sus fuerzas provocando que tanto Naruko como su sensei se refugiaran en una cueva de la lluvia.

Ver sabido que llovería así de fuerte hubiéramos pospuesto la búsqueda hasta mañana.- se quejaba Naruko.

Te recuerdo que fuiste tú la que quiso salir rápido.- Naruko miro a su sensei para reclamarle pero al final decidió no hacerlo. Se quedaron en silencio contemplando la lluvia. Naruko comenzó a pensar en la misión, había escuchado rumores de que Orochimaru tenía una base cerceta en los límites del país de la hierba y que cerca de las inmediaciones habían visto a un joven que coincidía con la descripción de su ex compañero de equipo malherido por lo que iría allí para verificar si los rumores eran ciertos. Si bien la misión en si no era peligrosa se vio obligada a ir con un acompañante jounin para protegerla en caso de que akatsuki aparecía, aunque ya fuera una jounin no le permitían hacer misiones sola y siempre iba custodiada por algún anbu cosa que le enfadaba. Esta vez fue diferente ya que quien la acompañaba era su sensei y solo por la relación entre el Uchiha y el Hatake, relación estudiante- maestro, le permitieron ir con él.

Naruko se quedó bastante tiempo contemplando a su sensei aunque él era 14 años mayor que ella era bastante atractivo, el solo imaginar cómo sería sentir su torso desnudo hacia que la temperatura corporal de la rubia aumentara, se reprimió mentalmente por pensar en cosas así cuando se suponía que debía pensar en su compañero posiblemente herido. Kakashi sonrió al escuchar el leve suspiro que salió de su alumna. Él tenía mucha experiencia fingiendo no darse cuenta en los detalles que concernía a la rubia.

En un principio, cuando comenzó a darse cuenta que la admiración que sentía la rubia por él iba más allá de lo que cualquier alumno siente por su sensei trato de alejarla. Pero a medida en que iba creciendo el también comenzó a tener cierto interés por la rubia. Ya no era la niña hiperactiva que se quejaba por todo. Ahora era una mujer hecha y derecha pero a pesar de sentir la misma atracción que ella algo le impedía romper con el vínculo que tenían.

Sensei parece que está dejando de llover.- dijo la rubia mientras caminaba fuera de la cueva. Kakashi la siguió fuera para retomar su camino.

Pasaron varias horas caminando para cuando la noche cayó, ambos, se vieron obligados a acampar al aire libre. Ambos acordaron turnarse para hacer guardia cada dos horas. La primera guardia la tomo Kakashi. Se sentía con suerte al poder contemplar a la joven mujer que tenía frente a él durmiendo plácidamente. Subiendo y bajando su pecho al compás de su respiración. Un mechón de cabello travieso bajo para obstruir la mirada del hombre, tapando el rostro de la rubia. Con sumo cuidado, de no despertar a Naruko, Kakashi retiro el mechón del rostro de la rubia.

Naruko despertó para cumplir con su turno para que de ese modo su sensei pudiese descansar pero Kakashi se negó afirmando que no estaba cansado. A Naruko no le pareció correcto seguir durmiendo cuando su compañero trabajaba por lo que decidió quedarse levantada y entablar una conversación con su sensei. Al principio hablaron cosas triviales como las misiones y el entrenamiento. Después comenzaron a recordar cosas del pasado y lo mucho que extrañaba los viejos tiempos en los cuales todo el equipo siete se reunía para cumplir misiones de rango D y como fueron haciéndose los cuatros más compañeros, hasta que Sasuke decidió desertar para cumplir con su venganza, y como comenzó a admirarlo más y más.

La mañana llego muy rápido por lo que siguieron con su camino hasta la aldea de la hierba. Faltaba realmente poco para llegar pero la lluvia hizo que los dos jounin perdieran mucho tiempo.

Al entrar en la aldea comenzaron a preguntar por Sasuke, muchos aseguraban que había muerto otros que se había ido y una que otra persona decían no haberlo visto nunca por esa aldea. Naruko trato de no desanimarse por lo que lo mejor, según lo que había aprendido, seria entrar en un bar y buscar información. Pero desafortunadamente los bares eran muy estrictos con los menores de edad y la venta de alcohol por lo que prohibían la entrada a menores de 21 años y a sus 16 años no le permitieron entrar tuvo que ser Kakashi quien investigara dentro del antro.

Después de estar más de cuatro horas dentro del antro, Kakashi sale con las manos vacías ya que al parecer el joven que estaba herido se había sanado y vuelto con su familia.

Sensei ¿Por qué se demoró tanto?- pregunto la rubia algo molesta ya que tuvo que soportar a cuanto borracho pasara cerca de ella ofreciéndole dinero por "una hora de amor" para su suerte con solo mirarlos a los ojos lograba hacer que se fueran despavoridos del lugar.

Si bien no encontré información relevante que nos guie hasta Sasuke, encontré información sobre uno de los escondites de akatsuki.-

¿ en serio? Eso es genial... – Naruko medito un poco sobre si la información era verídica.- que tan seguro que esa información es real.-

Le saque la información a través de un genjutsu.- respondió muy tranquilamente.- ahora vamos a comer algo y luego busquemos una posada para descansar y mañana partiremos temprano para la aldea de la hoja. Naruko asintió a lo que dijo su maestro.

Al día siguiente partieron rumbo a Konoha lo que se supone que iba a ser un camino tranquilo se volvió peligroso puesto a que dos miembros de akatsuki los habían emboscado. El enfrentamiento que hubo entre los miembros de akatsuki con los ninjas de la hoja fue muy reñida al grado en que los ninjas renegados se vieron obligados a huir del lugar son poder capturar al jinchuriki del nueve colas.

Llegaron a la aldea cuando el sol se estaba ocultando por lo que Kakashi debería entregar su informe de la misión al día siguiente. Caminaron unos pasos, saludaron a los guardias, y de un momento a otro Kakashi comenzó a tambalearse. No se había percatado que durante la lucha con uno de los akatsuki fue herido con una sembon envenenadas, acto seguido la rubia llevo a su maestro al hospital donde fue atendido rápidamente. Afortunadamente tenían el antídoto para el veneno y n cuanto se lo suministraron lo dejaron en observación durante toda la noche. Kakashi había pedido a su alumna que se retirara a descansar ya que él se encontraba bien. Naruko protesto ante esto pero Kakashi le prometió que después la llevaría a comer ramen.

Pasaron unos días desde que a Kakashi le dieron el alta médica y aun no había visto a ninguna de sus alumnas. Sin nada que hacer iba a releer su novela favorita, icha icha, pero un golpe reiterado en la puerta lo hizo posponer su lectura. Al abrir la puesta se encontró con la rubia sosteniendo una canasta de frutas. Kakashi quedo mudo ya que ver a la rubia usando una minifalda de jean con una blusa azul con un modesto escote en v y unas sandalias negra, no era muy común que la rubia utilizara prendas femeninas por lo que aquello para Kakashi y para quienes la vieron en Lacalle fue una sorpresa muy grande . Kakashi de inmediato abrió la puerta dejando que la rubia entrara.

Lamento mucho no poder haber ido a visitarlo sensei pero surgió una misión con Sakura-chan.- dijo la rubia mientras le entregaba la canasta.

Descuida,¿ quieres algo de beber?-

Estoy bien gracias.- dijo mientras se acercaba al peli plata con la mirada .- sensei por mi culpa resulto herido y…- no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Kakashi la había sorprendido con un beso, se sentía confundida y feliz por sentir como los labios de la persona por quien ha suspirado durante tres años la esté besando así. Naruko llevo sus brazos tras la nuca del peli plata y en un rápido movimiento la rubia mordió levemente el labio inferior de Kakashi para luego introducir su pequeña lengua en la boca de su sensei, pronto se convirtió en una lucha de dominio en la cual Naruko haría lo posible por ganar. Rápidamente Kakashi la recostó sobre el sillón y colocándose sobre ella comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de la rubia con sus manos inquieta.- ahh- Naruko gimió al sentir como Kakashi comenzaba a tocar sus pechos. Kakashi se separó de Naruko para comenzar a besar su cuello e ir descendiendo dejando un rastro de marcas rojas, se detuvo al sentir que la ropa comenzaba a estorbar el acceso a la piel de la rubia, rápidamente le quito la blusa.

Encaje negro.- pensó y sonrió al ver que el brasier de la rubia era completamente de su gusto. Solo la contemplo unos instantes con el rostro rojo y los ojos brillantes ante la excitación, nuevamente volvió a su labor quito el brasier y comenzó a lamer uno de los pechos de la rubia mientras que al otro se dedicaba a darle caricias y a pellizcar levemente el pezón.

Naruko llevo sus manos a la cabeza del hombre para indicarle que no se detuviera. Nuevamente Kakashi repitió el mismo paso con el otro pecho. Hasta que decidió que era suficiente y comenzó a descender por el vientre de la rubia dejando un rastro de saliva. Retiro la falda con ropa interior y todo dejando completamente desnuda a la rubia. El nuevamente la beso de forma apasionada haciendo que sus lengua lucharan otra vez mientras con una mano comenzaba a estimular el clítoris de la rubia bajo su mano un poco más, metió un dedo en el cual movía de forma circular para luego introducir otro para entrar y salir de la rubia provocando el primer orgasmo. Rápidamente coloco s cabeza en medio de las piernas de la rubia y comenzó a lamer la entrada de su vagina, hundiendo su lengua dentro de esta y moviéndola y succionando su clítoris. Metió nuevamente sus dedos dentro de la rubia para luego sacarlos.

Ya estas lo suficientemente mojada Naruko- dijo mientras lamia sus dedos. Naruko sonrió desafiante ante lo que acaba de hacer su amante. Naruko se movió rápidamente colocándose arriba de él. Rápidamente le desvistió a Kakashi y al igual como hizo con ella Naruko se dedicó a vengarse de su sensei. Se tomó más tiempo besando y admirando esos fuertes pectorales y abdominales no eran exagerados pero estaban bien marcados y eso la hacía desearlo con más fuerza bajo hasta la altura de su ingle y tomo el pene erecto de Kakashi y se lo llevo a la boca, lo beso suavemente luego comenzó a lamerlo a lo largo mientras masajeaba los testículos con sumo cuidado, luego se lo llevo competo a la boca. Naruko sintió que se le iba a desencajar la mandíbula ya que el pene de Kakashi era muy grande y grueso, comenzó a preocuparse por un leve instante de que eso no entrara dentro de ella pero de inmediato descarto ese pensamiento. Comenzó a mover la lengua y a succionar el pene mientras hacía movimientos rápidos llegando a lo más profundo que ella podía. Se comenzaba a sentir nuevamente caliente al escuchar los gruñidos de Kakashi que eran producidos por ella.

Kakashi ya no aguantaba dirigió su mirada a la rubia quien se encontraba practicándole sexo oral, llevo su mano a la cabeza de la rubia provocando que esta lo mirara ruborizada por lo que estaba haciéndole. El peli plata toma a la rubia de los hombros y la lleva hacia el besándola nuevamente.

¿estas lista para lo que viene?- Naruko asintió levemente, nuevamente Kakashi la recostó sobre el sillón, abrió las piernas de la rubia y posicionándose sobre la entrada de la rubia comenzó a embestirla. Naruko ahogo un grito de dolor que duro un par de segundo y que de inmediato fue reemplazado por placer. Kakashi comenzó a mover sus caderas de forma lenta y profunda para que la rubia se fuera acostumbrando a la sensación de dolor. En cuanto vio que Naruko le pedía que fuera más rápido el comenzó a acelerar ya embestirla más profundamente. Llego el punto en que la rubia se retorció al sentir como una honda de calor salía de su cuerpo. Kakashi estaba satisfecho se apresuró para correrse como lo había hecho su alumna, cuando sintió que se estaba por venir salió del interior de la rubia. Naruko rápidamente lo empujó hacia atrás tomando el pene con sus manos comenzó a chuparlo nuevamente.

Espera Naruko, si haces eso voy a…voy a… córreme en tu boca.- decía Kakashi con dificultad.

Hazlo.- dijo la rubia volviendo a su labor e intensificando la succión hasta que sintió como el cuerpo de su amante comenzó a contraerle lanzando un fuerte gruñido y esparciendo toda su esencia en la boca de la rubia. Kakashi abrió los ojos y vio a la rubia tragándose el semen que cayó en su boca de inmediato el peli plata limpio el rostro de la rubia para besarla, de una forma muy dulce.

Kakashi-sensei.- llamo la rubia.- estoy muy feliz de haber venido.- dijo finalmente la rubia antes de caer dormida en los brazos de su amante.

Yo también.- respondió Kakashi depositando un beso casto en la frente de la rubia.

Hasta aquí llega el fic me dicen si quieren continuación, con que personajes escribir, lo que quieran.


End file.
